This invention relates to stereo copy and stereo photography, and more particularly, to a method of making stereo pairs and an improved stereo pair.
Systems for taking and/or reproducing images with depth have been proposed before. They can be divided into two major groups, namely, those which form images due to the interference of beams of coherent light, such as lasers, which are called the holographic systems, and those which do not record by light beam interference, which are known as the non-holographic systems. Among the non-holographic systems are the stereoscopic systems and the 3-dimensional systems. These are distinguished in that stereoscopic systems are those in which a separate image is produced for each eye and viewing must be accomplished through some system utilizing segregation of the images for the left eye from those for the right eye. These include polarized viewers, polarized filters, shuttering, and physical separation. Other non-holographic systems have been produced wherein images with depth can be viewed without inconveniencing the viewer with image segregation devices. These are known as 3-dimensional systems.
The holographic systems have disadvantages inasmuch as both the objects which are to be photographed as well as the images which are to be reproduced need to be illuminated with coherent light. This hindered the commercialization of such systems as much systems are not capable of making photographs of distant objects which, like the moon, cannot be lit up with coherent light. It has been found impossible to photograph sunsets or reflections of the sun or moon or seascapes, or landscapes, etc. by these methods. Finally, as observation through a transparency is necessary, the size of the reproduced image is limited.
The non-holographic systems are disadvantaged because of the need of complex photographing systems and projection systems utilizing multiple cameras and projectors of specialized design. The stereoscopic systems all inconvenience the viewer or observer by placing optical filters or shuttering mechanisms in front of him. The 3-dimensional systems, while not inconveniencing the observer with such mechanisms, utilize ordinary light, but both the photographing set-up and the projection set-up are highly complex and expensive to use. See, for example, the patents issued to Collender, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,176,923; 3,815,979; 4,547,050; 4,231,642; 4,158,487.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved method for producing stereoscopic images.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved method for producing stereoscopic images which can be produced utilizing conventional cameras, relatively simple and inexpensive equipment, and ordinary lighting.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved method for making pictures in which relatively inexpensive and conventional still cameras, motion picture cameras or video cameras can be utilized to produce stereoscopic still or motion pictures using ordinary light and conventional film, videotape or other medium.
It is also well known that film libraries include many motion pictures and still pictures which have been photographed utilizing conventional 2-dimensional photography. Many of these films are classics and cannot be reproduced, although their viewing pleasure would be enhanced if such could be refilmed in a manner to create the third dimension of depth. Thus, it is also highly desirable to provide an improved method by which stereoscopic duplicates can be produced. It is also highly desirable to provide a method for producing stereoscopic pictures from still or moving pictures recorded on a variety of mediums utilizing conventional photographic equipment and ordinary light. It is also highly desirable to provide such a method which utilizes a single conventional still camera, motion picture camera or video camera.
Finally, photographers in making pictures utilize their artistic talents to create special effects and aesthetically pleasing scenes. It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved method for producing stereoscopic pictures which do not limit the artistic desires of the photographer.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved method for making sterescopic pictures which will allow for utilizing special effects such as blurring to convey the motion of speed, and hyper-stereo and hypo-stereo effects as desired.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide an improved method for producing stereo pictures which have all of the above features.